


Is This Seat Taken?

by ayybeary (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ayybeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt <a href="http://daverystrider.tumblr.com/post/126555072013">here</a></p><p>Asahi gets stood up, and Nishinoya saves the day.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Seat Taken?

The server dropped by to leave the fifth glass of water on the table. Over the course of an hour, Asahi still refused to place his order.  Fortunately, the restaurant did not have many customers, or Asahi would have felt bad for taking the table for so long.  It was a small diner, however, and the small, cozy atmosphere made the situation more embarrassing.

Asahi could hear the whispers around him.  The servers gave him pitying looks and he could feel the stares of other patrons on the back of his head.  This was not the first time his boyfriend did this, but Asahi was sure it would be the last.  After one year of dating and several other dates he spent alone, Asahi decided enough was enough.

Even so, as he stared at the fifth glass of water, Asahi still felt himself hoping.  Maybe he would still show up, and maybe he would even look sorry.  Maybe the last six months meant something to him after all. Maybe, maybe, maybe…  As much as he wanted to end it, Asahi also wished he didn’t have to.

 

Half an hour, two more glasses of water and a trip to the bathroom later, Asahi completely gave up. His ex-boyfriend never called or sent him a message, and he was never going to show up.  He probably decided to just dump Asahi before Asahi could dump him.  He just let Asahi sit there, knowing full well he would sit there all night, and he continued on with his life.  Asahi sat back down in defeat, and he fished his wallet out of his pants.  Even if he only ordered water, he figured the server still deserved a tip for putting up with him.

Just as he was about to stand up and leave, a stranger suddenly dropped into the seat across from him.  The stranger had long black hair gelled up as tall as it could, with a wild-looking bleached patch hanging over his forehead.  He was short, but he seemed big, as he flailed his arms across the table.

“Ahh—! I’m so sorry, babe, traffic was crazy!” the stranger yelled, making Asahi flinch in response.  Heads all across the small diner turned to look at their table, and Asahi felt the need to run.  “I left my charger at home, too, so I couldn’t call when my phone died—I was so worried!”

Once he was sure everyone heard him, including the servers and cooks in the back, the stranger leaned over the table to whisper to him.

“My name’s Nishinoya Yuu. You can call me Noya if you want, everyone does. I saw you sitting here alone, it’s pretty obvious you were stood up, right?”

Asahi felt the tips of his ears warm in embarrassment at Noya’s phrasing.  Of course it was obvious that his ex-boyfriend stood him up!  He nodded dumbly in response.

“Well, that person’s a dick—oh!  Shit, I didn’t even think about it, but now everyone probably thinks you’re gay.  My bad.”

For the first time in a few days, Asahi felt himself laugh.  It was quiet, and short, but it was a laugh all the same.

“They wouldn’t exactly be wrong,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” Noya asked. “Well, we’ll just go with it, then!”

The server came and took their order, and by the cheerful look she gave Asahi, she was glad to see that he wouldn’t be eating alone after all.  As she walked away, Asahi took another second to observe the man across the table.  Everything about Noya made him seem a lot bigger than he was, from his loud voice to his wild hair and even his big eyes.  His eyes were brown and energetic, and they were fixed on Asahi the whole time he spoke.  Asahi thought that Noya seemed to be the exact opposite of himself, since even though he was large, he always tried to appear smaller and take up less space.  Despite how opposite they seemed, Asahi found himself drawn to Noya even though they were strangers.

“…college? I can’t really tell how old you are.  I’m a physical education major at the local uni.”

Asahi snapped back to attention once he realized Nishinoya was talking to him.

“Oh, um.  I’m only 23. I’m a sports medicine major at the university.”

Noya’s large brown eyes widened even further—a feat Asahi previously believed to be impossible.

“No way!  I’m 22, so you’re my senpai!  We probably pass by each other on campus all the time and never even knew it.” Noya grinned wide, flashing all of his teeth, and for a second Asahi felt dazed.  “Sports medicine, huh? Based on that and your build, you’ve gotta play a sport! Which one is it?”

“I played volleyball in high school,” Asahi stated, trying to pretend like he didn’t know what Noya meant by his build. “I didn’t continue in university, though. I didn’t have time in between classes.”

“Uoahhh—!! No way!” Noya exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat. Several people in the restaurant turned to look at them, and Asahi shrunk into his seat a little. “I played in high school too, and I’m on the university team.  I’m libero, but it’s not because of my height, I’m just really good at it.”

Asahi couldn’t help but smile and he nodded.  It was definitely a coincidence—a completely random effect—but it was comforting.  Noya was still a stranger, but Asahi felt less pressure, knowing they had a common interest.

The food came a few minutes later, and by then, Asahi felt a lot more comfortable. Even if he had nothing to say, Noya had more than enough to contribute. Noya even seemed happy to chatter on without interruption, and Asahi was definitely happy to just sit and listen.  By the end of the dinner, Asahi felt so relaxed around Noya that it almost felt like they’d been friends for years. Once they were done eating, they paid for their individual meals and left the restaurant.  Just outside the door, Noya stopped Asahi.

“Give me your phone,” he said, serious, and he held out his hand.

Asahi stared for a second, but he finally handed his phone over. As soon as he got it, Noya began tapping away.

“You can text, right? I’m putting my number in and I’ll text myself so I get yours too.” Noya thrust the phone back at Asahi when he was done, and he smirked. “We should hang out on campus sometime. Play volleyball, grab coffee, go on an actual date and get to know each other more… Whatever’s fine.”

Asahi took his phone back and paused. It took him a second, but he finally realized that Noya asked him out on a second date. A real, actual date. Eyes wide, he nodded stiffly.

“Right. Sweet! I’ll send you a text later so you know I got your number, and then we can figure out when to meet up. It was nice to meet you, Asahi!”

With that, Noya waved enthusiastically and turned around, walking away just as quickly as he showed up.  Asahi stood still until Noya was out of sight, and once he was sure Noya was gone, he sighed. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, absolutely astonished by how the night turned out.

As he walked home to his apartment, only a few blocks from the diner, Asahi made a note to at least leave his ex-boyfriend a voicemail to officially end it. He couldn’t bring himself to just let it end without a clear cut. Once he got home, Asahi went through his nighttime ritual, and once he was done, he climbed into bed. Just as he was about to turn off the light, his phone buzzed.  The screen told him there was a text message, and Asahi opened it quickly, feeling a surge of anticipation. Sure enough, it was from Noya.

_goodnight asahi °˖_ _✧◝(_ _⁰_ _▿⁰)_ _◜✧_ _˖°_

Asahi smiled at his screen and sent a response. He placed his phone on the nightstand and turned off the light, ready to fall asleep.

_Goodnight, Noya_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my first fanfic in a really, really long time... Please go easy on me! Even so, please leave comments or criticism below!! I absolutely live off of feedback, and I want to know if this is something I should continue writing. I especially welcome feedback on what I can do to improve, so feel free to tell me what you like AND don't like! Thanks a bunch -Avery

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at daverystrider and/or asahismanbun for more prompts, etc.!!!!


End file.
